shinogemufandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Creation Guide
In the world of Shinogemu, there are many ways for one to fight. Fists, blades, guns, and giant robots... but one of the most versatile forms of combat is Magic, and I'm here to show you how to create a spell from Magic correctly. This guide will cover the bare bones of a Spell, so you may choose to go wild once you have the basics down. Background Magic on it's own is one of the largest and most diverse forms of attack, though it is not always a tool to harm. Magic is classed into 6 main categories: Furor, Reiki, Paragon, Vital, Modum, Daemon, and Azollae, with a near infinite amount of spells to be made from them. Classification is as follows: Category (Furor, Reiki, Etc.) → Sub-Class (Singular, AOE, Self, Combo) → Spell Furor The Furor class is known for being rather underwhelming. It's characterized by it's normal cast time and normal mana cost, with simple spells resulting from it. Furor is fantastic middle ground between the Reiki class and the Paragon class, but don't expect it to keep you alive in heated battles. Reiki The Reiki class is a highly chaotic class that more often than not creates massive scars to signify their presence. Reiki class spells have low cast time, but use a great amount of Mana due to the little time spent refining resulting spells. Reiki users are the best choices for primary assaults or holding chokepoints, but regular practice is required in order to prevent their inefficient mana use from overwhelming their reserves. Paragon The Paragon class likes to take things slow and have highly mana efficient spells, though these spells require their user to take time in shearing off excess Mana in order to use effectively. Built as the Snowhammer equivalent to the Ascended's Snipers. The Paragon class have low mana cost and a long cast time. Paragon spells are deadly and can punch through light to medium armor, but they need time and space in order to work, and a stressed Paragon user can quickly fall to pressure. Vital A support-based class, the Vital Class is highly variable. Certain spells in the Vital class can supply steady healing, while others can kickstart regeneration and create temporary patch ups in the heat of battle. Vital Class doesn't have many ways to deal damage, aside from Drain spells, but you can count on them to save your ass. Modum The Modum class is like the Vital Class, but can quickly turn the tide with what it has rather than making what it needs. Modum is capable of inflicting a variety of status effects to someone, such as rousing their will to fight or disturbing their thoughts with horrible visions. Modum is also a very annoying class because many spells tend to be simple, like Furor class spells. Even a child can use Blind if they have the reserves. Daemon Drawing from the hells of necromancy, Daemon classes are looked down upon due to their ability to violate the laws of nature by bringing the dead to life. Daemon classes have long cast times and consume a great amount of Mana, but their results are highly volatile, allowing one to create an army of undead or ride on a giant skeletal panda. Daemon class-created creatures are vulnerable to Vital class spells, and are one of the few things an Azollae spell reacts to. Azollae A mysterious and historical class of magic. Not many Snowhammers have managed to successfully cast an Azollae class spell, let alone even appropriate a new spell dissimilar to the only one in this class. Azollae spells are characterized by mass destruction, even more than the Reiki, but also with focus, like the Paragon, and require a lot of mana to be maintained. Losing concentration will revert the Azollae spell into a Reiki spell and create a suicidal explosion. Azollae spells also are "Noble", that is they don't react with many other elements and fizzle out quite easily. It's like turning yourself into a particle accelerator. Only one Azollae spell exists, and it's called Cold War. The sudden creation of energy and the attempt to restrain entropy in order to build it up to a sizable amount is extremely damaging to one's stamina, not to mention the immoral sense in using Cold War, and the impending sorrow it may bring. If you want to make an Azollae spell, contact an admin. For now, they are strictly OFF LIMITS. Creating Spells Now that you have some material to work with concerning magic, now comes creating a spell. The simplest method of creating a spell is to not think of the categories. This wiki is made for creation. The categories serve as guidelines for someone who wants to fill a niche for the Snowhammers, and aren't there to restrain someone. You are free to have a spell that is unclassed if it doesn't fit any of the current classes. To the left is the infobox all Spells require. In this case, the spell Confusion has been used as an example. You can get a pretty general idea about the spell from the box. From the infobox, Confusion is a Modum-class spell, which means it's both variable and made to inflict statuses, be they beneficial or negative. Because it's a Modum class spell, Confusion does not have Destructive Power, a statistic used to measure the spell's capacity to cause direct damage. It's mana cost is listed as Liberal, meaning it's not very taxing on many users. It's cast time is short, and with a simple difficulty a child is capable of using Confusion. The creator section is mostly unimportant, but if your writing a character that has developed his own spell, you must use your character's name. The image is also optional. A gif is preferred, though jpeg and png works as well. Because I had a Jontron gif on hand, I used it in the photo, mostly because it's neat, but also because it describes the spell in a very condensed manner. Spell Format Opening An interesting first paragraph. Usage How is the spell meant to be used? Is it a close range spell, or a long range one? Effectiveness List how well the spell works against infantry. Does it effect robots, or no? Flaws No spell is without flaw. These are the weaknesses of the spell. What NOT to do Below is a very shoddy parody of the spell Detonation. In bold is an analysis of what went wrong. This format is intended to be a joke, and is not a representative of a bad spell. It serves a dual purpose: To show people what not to do and to make people laugh. THIS IS THE ULTIMATE SPELL OF ALL TIME. IT IS VERY NEW, BUT IT CAN ELIMINATE EVERYTHING EVEN SHIELDS. Just... Why? You can put a lot of things in the opening paragraph, but unless you have something to back it up, you can't just proclaim that your spell is the ultimate one. Also, Shields are designed to defend and are pretty tough to get by. The Ascended's shield technology is far beyond that of regular shielding found in other science fiction, so this is a pretty bold claim. The Infobox also doesn't make sense. The so-called EKRUASPLOSION spell from it's name alone would indicate it as a Reiki spell, since explosions do fit the bill of what a Reiki spell is. One Hit KO is usually reserved for Azollae spells. USAGE BOOM BOOM Simple and to the point, yes, but not very descriptive. Boom Boom what? Effectiveness EVERYTHING SHALL FALL TO THE EKRUASPLSION UWU. One Hit KO is reserved only for Azollae. Flaws NO FLAWS OWO Is it really that subtle? No OWO-ing, NO UWU-ing, and for the love of god, everything has flaws. They can be something like: Limited Range, Horrible Accuracy, etc. Other Guides * Titan Creation Guide * Weapon Creation Guide * Valkyrie Creation Guide